pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Throh
Vs. Throh is the twentieth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/8/19. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel the outside of Twist Mountain, them all in heavy winter wear. The path around the mountain is covered in snow as a blizzard rages. The group struggle with large steps to get over the mounds of snow. Rui: Okay, Iris. I fully understand why you don’t like snow. Iris: It’s so cold! And detrimental to Dragon types! Axew: (Shivering) Axew. Cilan: If possible, we need to make our way into some of the cave systems. Traveling outside in this weather is dangerous. Iris: I’m okay with that! Voice: Well, well! Look who’s here! The group looks up a ledge, seeing a figure in green winter wear sliding down to meet them. The figure raises her goggles and reveals her face, it being none other than Georgia. Georgia: To think that you’d be lost in the mountains! Iris: Georgia! Georgia: So how about a battle? I’ve been training up to ensure that I defeat you! Iris: (Groans) It’s too cold for this! Georgia: Oh quit whining! I’m not taking no for an answer! Beartic! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Beartic: Bear! Iris: Why does this have to happen to me? In that case, Heatmor! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Heatmor. Heatmor: Heat. Georgia: What are you doing?! Use one of your Dragon Pokémon! Iris: What’s wrong? Can’t beat me when I have the advantage? Georgia: Urgh. Fine. Beartic, use Icicle Crash! Beartic breathes an ice breath, forming large glaciers that fall towards Heatmor. Iris: Dodge and use Fire Spin! Heatmor dashes forward, dodging the Icicle Crash. It strikes its claw into the ground, releasing a trail of fire that rises like a tower. Beartic seemingly fades away as the attack misses. Rui: Hey, where’d it go? Cilan: That was a Snow Cloak ability! It raises the evasiveness of a Pokémon in a heavy snowstorm or hail. That’ll make it harder for Iris to hit it. Georgia: Now Slash! Iris: Find it, and Slash back! Heatmor scans the area, as Beartic appears behind it. Beartic Slashes it, knocking it into the snow. Beartic chuckles, as Heatmor goes at it with Slash. Beartic fades away into the blizzard. Iris: Aim forward and use Fire Spin! Heatmor uses Fire Spin, it traveling on the path. Beartic is hit by this one, trapping it. Beartic is wrapped in flames, as the snow on the pathway begins melting. Ian notices this. Georgia: Urgh! Fire Ice Beam! Iris: Dodge and get it with Bug Bite! Beartic fires Ice Beam which Heatmor dodges. Heatmor charges in with energy fangs, as Beartic fades and dodges. The snow path melts away as Beartic travels the terrain. Georgia: Brick Break! Iris: Dodge! Beartic appears to swing its arms with Brick Break, as Heatmor dodges. The Brick Break strikes the rocky path, revealed by the heat of the fire. The path breaks, causing a rock slide and snow to fall from the cliffside. Iris, Axew, Heatmor, Georgia and Beartic are washed off the path and down the side of the mountain, the others pulling back. Rui: Iris! End Scene Down a gorge on Twist Mountain is a pile of fresh snow. Iris pops her head out of the snow, gasping for breath. Axew pops out of her hair as well. Axew: Axew! Iris: Oh, that was terrifying! Heatmor! Where are you? Iris begins digging through the snow for Heatmor, digging up Georgia. Iris reburies Georgia and continues searching. Georgia bursts out in anger, snarling at Iris. Georgia: What was that about?! You wanted to suffocate me?! Iris: Oh, grow up! This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t demand a battle on a mountain pass! Now I need to find Heatmor! Georgia: And I need to find Beartic! Cubchoo: Cub! A Cubchoo walks atop the snow, approaching Iris. Iris shivers in terror as it approaches, swinging its frozen snot around. Iris: Eeh! Get away! Iris tries to swim away through the snow, it slowing her down profusely. Georgia makes her way over and pets Cubchoo. Georgia: Relax. It’s just a little Cubchoo. I remember when my Beartic was this little guy. You think you can help me find my Beartic? Cubchoo: Cub! Cub! Cubchoo starts walking, as Georgia digs herself out and gets atop the snow. The snow is deep and each step she takes she drops down. Iris struggles to get out of the snow, having to crawl after it. Georgia: You are absolutely pathetic, you know that? What kind of dragon trainer can’t handle snow? Iris: And what kind of kid is obsessive about beating dragon types?! Georgia: I am so not a kid! Iris: Are too! Ian, Rui and Cilan slowly climb their way down the cliffside, heading in the direction that Iris fell. Rui: I hope Iris is alright. She’s hopeless without us. Cilan: I’m sure that she’s fine. Snow acts as a cushion to help protect from a fall, so there will be no injuries. It’s her being with Georgia that’s the more alarming seasoning. They’ll rile each other up and travel on their own. Ignoring the rule to wait for help. Ian: They’ll be fine. Rui climbs down a ledge, stepping on a mound of snow. The mound bulges and cause her to rise up, falling over. Cilan catches her as she falls, as a Throh stirs. Throh: Throh. Rui: Who’s that Pokémon? (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Throh, the Judo Pokémon. When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts. Rui: Such a muscular Pokémon! I think I’ll— Rui stops herself, as if contemplating. Rui: That thing will probably beat me in a battle, wouldn’t it? Ian: Only one way to find out. Rui: Okay. Audino! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino: Audino! Rui: Frustration! Audino charges at Throh, fist glowing red with Frustration. Throh opens one eye, grabs Audino’s fist and throws her overhead, crashing down in the snow. Throh then gets up and walks off, disappearing in the snowstorm. Rui: Aw! That was terrible! Ian: You’re learning though. Knowing when a foe could be out of your skill level. Rui: Thanks. Now, we need to find Iris. Cilan: How about using Audino’s hearing? She would most likely be able to find her even with this storm. Rui: Great idea! Rui goes and helps Audino out of the snow, it frustrated. Rui: Sorry about that. Can you see if you can hear Iris? We need to find her. Audino: Audino. Audino closes her eyes, focusing on her hearing. Her ears twitch as she opens her eyes, leading the way. They head in the same direction that Throh was going. Cubchoo leads Georgia and Iris towards a cave, where they see a man wrestling with Beartic. The man has dark skin, blondish hair, wearing a white vest and orange pants. He does not have shoes on. Other Cubchoo and Heatmor are cheering for the man, as it manages to pin Beartic to the ground. Georgia: Hey! Get your hands off my Beartic! Georgia runs over, going to Beartic. Beartic is unharmed, and grumbles at the defeat. Man: (Bows) I apologize. I figured that Heatmor belonged to a trainer, but I thought that Beartic was wild. They are common around here. Georgia: Just who do you think you are doing that to my Beartic?! Man: I assure you that there was no ill will. I have been waiting for my partner to return. Iris: Partner? Throh arrives, bowing to the man. Iris goes over to Heatmor. Iris: You really had me worried there, Heatmor. Heatmor: Mor. Georgia: Alright, Mr. Muscle. If you’re so adamant on messing with my Beartic, then I challenge you to a battle! Man: A battle? Very well. It would be an honor. Georgia and the man go out into the snowstorm, with Beartic and Throh ready to battle. Georgia: Beartic, use Icicle Crash! Beartic fires Icicle Crash, as Throh goes on his knees, taking the attack. He stays in position, irritating Georgia. Georgia: You think that you can make a fool out of us?! Go and use Brick Break! Beartic charges at Throh, swinging its arm down for Brick Break. Throh raises one arm at the last second, catching the attack. Beartic tries to pull away, unable to. Georgia: What?! Man: Vital Throw. Throh lifts Beartic off the ground, slamming it into the ground. Beartic is defeated. Georgia looks crushed. Georgia: No. So, so easily? Man: And here lies the first step of growth. Humility. You do not know who I am by face, but perhaps by name. My name is Marshal. Iris: Marshal?! As in a member of the Elite Four! Georgia: No way! Marshal: You charged in without thought, without care. You didn’t check the level of your opponent’s strength and adapt your technique accordingly. Iris: Adapt accordingly? That sounds a lot like my battle with Drayden. Marshal: I have been in your shoes. I used to be like that, until I lost to Alder the first time. I am here to train after my fifteenth loss to him. Georgia: Fifteenth?! But, why keep fighting? Marshal: Because every loss teaches more than a victory. Patience and persistence are key in battle. Until you can master this, you will never be as strong as you can be. Georgia: (Humbled) I, thank you Marshal. Marshal: Now, I shall be on my way. We have much training to accomplish. Marshal and Throh bow to Georgia, as Georgia returns the favor. Marshal and Throh walk off, passing Ian, Cilan and Rui. Rui: Iris! Rui runs over to Iris, grabbing her by the hands. Rui: You’re okay! Iris: Of course I’m okay! What’d you expect? Ian: Who was that? Cilan: Marshal of the Elite Four. Georgia returns Beartic, using her hood to hide her face. She then heads off, Iris following. Iris: Wait. Where are you going? Georgia: Taking his advice. And reflecting on this loss. Georgia heads off, disappearing in the snow. Iris looks worried, Rui comforting her. Rui: She’ll be fine. Iris: I know. And you’re being way too sappy today. Rui: (Scoffs) Well excuse me for being concerned for you! Cilan: (Chuckles) Those two are starting to get along better. Ian: Or at least are interacting in a different way. Main Events * Georgia's Beartic is revealed to have the ability Snow Cloak. ** It's revealed that she's had Beartic since it was a Cubchoo. * Georgia battles Marshal and is defeated. Characters * Georgia * Iris * Marshal * Rui * Ian * Cilan Pokémon * Beartic (Georgia's) * Heatmor (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Audino (Rui's) * Throh (Marshal) * Victini (Ian's) * Cubchoo Trivia * Marshal was referenced in the previous episode by Alder, where Marshal lost his latest battle to him. He's here to train. * This episode marks the first time that a rival character battles an Elite Four member, it being Georgia. All other rivals battled champions. * This episode is similar to Vs. Galvantula, where one of the travel companion rivals has a crushing defeat and forced to obtain a new perspective on their training. Previously it was Burgundy, this episode it's Georgia. ** They get these episodes because they are two of my top 3 favorite rivals, and wanted them to get more development. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge